


Why is this so hard?

by baymaxivy



Series: Lantern!AU [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blue Lantern!Lance, Blue Lantern!Shiro, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Green Lantern!Keith, Green Lantern!Thace
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: Keith is so pissed off with the new Blue Lantern, but he still need to deal with him since the new Blue Lantern seems like his responsibility since the previous Blue Lantern is still on a space mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always I only have the storyline

Dia merupakan satu - satunya Lantern di sektor bumi pada saat ini. Seharusnya ada dua Lantern di sini, Keith sebagai Green Lantern dan Shiro sebagai sang Blue Lantern. Sayangnya, kali ini Shiro sedang berada di luar angkasa guna melaksanakan sebuah misi sehingga dia satu - satunya Lantern yang tertinggal di dalam bumi. Sesungguhnya, Keith lebih ingin melakukan misi bersama Shiro di luar angkasa sana. Namun, sang pria yang lebih tua menyuruhnya untuk bertahan di bumi, tentu saja Keith memprotes hal itu mengingat populasi manusia super di bumi sudahlah dirasa mencukupi. Lagipula, dia Green Lantern dan kekuatan seorang Green Lantern akan bertambah kuat apabila ada Blue Lantern. Melalui alasan itulah Keith mempertanyakan ide Shiro untuk bertempur di luar angkasa sendirian, dan sayangnya argumen yang diajukan Keith sama sekali tak berguna ketika Shiro berbicara bahwa sang Green Lantern kurang berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. 

 

Jika boleh jujur tentu saja dia merasa jengkel.  _Hell_ , dia adalah seorang Green Lantern yang tidak memiliki ketakutan sama sekali tapi mengapa ia tidak diijinkan di dalam misi bersama sang Blue Lantern? Dia masih berusaha menolak segala alasan yang diberikan sang Lantern yang lebih senior darinya tersebut. Namun, semuanya berakhir ketika Shiro menatapnya dengan serius dan berbicara dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak seperti sang Blue Lantern.

 

" _Well_. Semua orang tahu bahwa Green Lantern tidaklah memiliki sebuah ketakutan, tetapi misi ini sangat berbahaya. Keith, aku tak pernah akan memaafkan diriku sendiri apabila aku harus kehilanganmu untuk menyelamatkan diriku. Bagiku kaulah satu - satunya keluarga yang tersisa."

 

Keith terdiam pada saat itu juga. Dia tahu betul bahwa Shiro memperlakukan-nya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, tetapi dia tak pernah melihat Shiro sangat khawatir seperti sekarang ini. Mendengar apa yang telah diucapkan sang Blue Lantern, Keith merasa yakin bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi mengelak pendapat Shiro. Dia mungkin seorang Green Lantern yang tak memiliki ketakutan, tetapi dia juga tak mau menyusahkan orang yang telah seolah bertindak sebagai kakak dalam hidupnya. Akhirnya sebuah pelukan diajukan oleh sang Green Lantern.

 

"Jaga dirimu. Saat kembali ke sini, kau harus baik - baik saja."

 

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah sang senior, sebuah pelukan balasan diajukan kepada sang Green Lantern. Dia yakin dia akan selamat di dalam misi ini. Setidaknya sang Blue Lantern tidaklah sendirian, di luar angkasa sana dia yakin bahwa sudah tersedia Lantern lain yang bisa membantunya. Shiro yakin satu - satunya alasan yang membuatnya tak mau melibatkan Keith sama sekali adalah pengalaman sang junior sama sekali belum memadai, selain itu dia berpikir bahwa bumi membutuhkan seorang Lantern.  _Well_ , alien yang berbahaya dapat datang begitu saja di waktu yang tak terduga.

 

"Jaga dirimu dan juga bumi, Keith. Aku yakin bumi membutuhkan Lantern apabila ada alien yang siap mengacau."

 

Sebuah rasa khawatir terlintas di dalam pikiran Keith ketika Shiro mengucapkan kalimat itu.  _Sure_ , dia merupakan Green Lantern yang tak memiliki ketakutan. Namun, dia adalah seorang manusia yang bisa memiliki rasa ragu akan dirinya sendiri. Dia ragu akan kemampuannya sendiri karena selama ini ia bersama seorang Blue Lantern dan dia tahu bahwa kekuatannya akan menjadi lebih kuat apabila dirinya bertempur bersamaan dengan Blue Lantern.  _So_ , mengatasi sebuah pertempuran sendirian adalah hal yang menurutnya cukup baru. Tetapi dia merupakan sang Green Lantern yang tak mengenal ketakutan, sebuah keraguan akan dirinya sendiri tak akan menghalanginya.

 

Dan karena kesendirian-nya itulah kini Keith berakhir di sebuah cafe. Well, sejauh ini belum ada alien gila yang berusaha menyerang jadi sang Green Lantern mengira ada baiknya dia menghabiskan waktu santai-nya sejenak. Bisa dibilang Keith adalah orang yang jarang bersedia untuk mengunjungi keramaian. Namun, sekarang dia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dan benar - benar menyingkirkan segala kegelisahan mengenai dirinya sendiri dan dia merasa secangkir kopi akan cukup untuk semua itu. Meski begitu, dia tetap berusaha mencari cafe yang terlihat sepi. Sayangnya, semua cafe terlihat dipenuhi oleh manusia dan Keith sama sekali tak memiliki pilihan lain.  _So_ , dia memasuki salah satu cafe dan segera memesan secangkir kopi di sana dan tak ada angin tak ada hujan seseorang yang memakai cincin yang identik dengan Shiro mengejutkan-nya.

 

Keith yakin bahwa Lantern yang ada di bumi hanyalah dirinya dan Shiro. Jadi, siapa pemuda dengan cincin Blue Lantern tersebut?  _W-wait_ , apakah sekarang popularitas Lantern mendadak meledak sehingga ada orang yang menjual duplikat cincin mereka. Man, itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan -well, tapi itu bisa membuat dia dan Shiro lebih mudah menyembunyikan identitas mereka-. Namun, dia merasa jika cincin Lantern diduplikat secara sembarangan maka akan sulit membedakan mana Lantern yang asli dan mana yang hanya menggunakan cincin replika.  _Well_ , Keith yakin pemuda yang terlihat sebaya dengannya tersebut hanya seorang yang menggunakan cincin replika karena sang Green Lantern yakin bahwa Oa akan memberitahu-nya apabila ada Lantern baru di sektor bumi. Sayangnya, spekulasi tersebut terlihat salah karena saat tatapan mereka bertemu...

 

" _Greenie!!_ "

 

Sialan, pemuda itu nampaknya tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang Green Lantern dan Keith yakin bahwa hanya Oa yang memungkinkan untuk memberitahukan statusnya kepada sang pemuda asing. Omong - omong pemuda ini benar - benar mencerminkan bahwa ia belumlah berpengalaman menjadi seorang pahlawan super.  _Hell_ , dia memanggil Keith yang sedang tidak dalam kostum Green Lantern-nya dengan panggilan ' _Greenie_ '. Bagaimana jika ada yang menyadari apa yang direfrensikan oleh pemuda dengan kulit yang lebih gelap dari Keith tersebut? Dia tahu kemungkinannya kecil, tapi tetap saja seorang pahlawan super harus berhati - hati akan identitas-nya. Sang Green Lantern memilih untuk menghampiri pemuda tersebut guna menjelaskan masalah identitas rahasia dan tetek bengek-nya.

 

Keith segera duduk berhadapan dengan orang tersebut dan mengangkat bicara mengenai mereka harus melindungi identitas rahasia sebagai Lantern, tetapi sang lawan bicara memilih untuk berardu argumen bersama Keith.  _Hell_ , kalau memang identitas rahasia harus dilindungi... Mengapa sang Green Lantern datang kepadanya begitu saja ketika ia memanggilnya ' _Greenie_.'

 

"Kata seseorang yang langsung datang menghampiriku setelah ku memanggilnya ' _Greenie_ '."

 

Sebuah dengusan diajukan oleh sang Green Lantern. Bagaimana mungkin Oa memilih Blue Lantern yang seperti ini setelah Shiro? Pemuda di depannya sungguh jauh berbeda dari sang pendahulunya, Shiro merupakan orang yang tenang dan bijaksana dan pemuda di depannya ini? Baru bertemu saja sudah mencari ribut. Apa kabar di kala kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Namun, Keith berusaha santai bagaimanapun ia menyadari bahwa ini adalah sebuah kesempatan emas untuk mendapat Blue Lantern yang bisa menemaninya di Bumi pada saat ini.

 

" _Well_ , aku yakin kau memanggilku dan buka orang lain. Selain itu, cincin yang kau gunakan."

 

Dia mencoba bertindak 'manis' walau sebenarnya ucapan Keith masih sangat mengganbarkan dirinya yang cenderung cuek dan tidak peduli. Sebuah pandangan curiga diarahkan sang pemuda asing ke sang Green Lantern. Keith benar - benar ingin melakukan  _facepalm_  atas tingkah laku sang Blue Lantern baru, tetapi ia mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan perasaan jengkel-nya kepada sosok itu.

 

"Kau yakin kau tak punya alasan lain selain cincinku, hmm? Dan apakah kau yakin dirimu benar - benar ' _Greenie_ ' yang kucari dan bukan seorang yang berusaha mencuri cincinku ini?"

 

Dia sudah muak. Cukup sudah acara bertindak 'manis'-nya pada pemuda asing ini. Tak ada respon positif sama sekali ada baiknya dia membalas menyerang pemuda ini dengan omongan pedas. Keith tahu pemuda ini kenal dirinya tetapi dia sama sekali tak mengenal pemuda ini. Sebuah serangan telak apabila pemuda di depannya ini tahu bahwa Oa sama sekali tak berbicara masalah dirinya, mengingat dari hasil pengamatan Keith pemuda asing ini terlalu narsis dan percaya diri. Sebuah senyum -palsu- diarahkan Keith kepada pemuda tersebut, sebelum sebuah kata - kata menusuk diarahkannya.

 

" _Well_ , aku tak tahu dirimu. Oa tak pernah bicara mengenai dirimu kepadamu."

 

" _What?! No way!!_ "

 

Sang lawan bicara refleks membulatkan matanya dan memprotes omongan Keith. Kebanggaan-nya telah ternodai, jika Oa memberitahu-nya mengenai Keith mengapa mereka tak memberitahu-nya mengenai dirinya? Apakah dirinya masih dianggap tidak begitu berarti dalam dunia Lantern ini? Tunggu... Dia tidak boleh kalah dalam adu bicara dengan si ' _Greenie_ ' ini. Well, mungkin Oa hanya belum mau menunjukkan eksistensi seorang Blue Lantern kepada sang Green Lantern. Itu terdengar masuk akal, karena seingat pemuda ini tidak ada Blue Lantern sebelum dirinya. Dia memilih untuk meneruskan -kepada sang lawan bicara.

 

" _What a Shame!!_  Oa tak pernah bercerita soal Lance sang Blue Lantern pertama di bumi padamu, eh? Jadi kau hanya menebak - nebak soalku dari cincin yang kukenakan?!"

 

Keith memandangi sosok yang ternyata bernama Lance tersebut. Blue Lantern pertama? Man, dia pasti bercanda! Apakah Oa tidak memberitahu pemuda tersebut soal Shiro? Oh. Oh. Dia tahu alasannya, Shiro sedang di luar angkasa dan Oa kelihatannya tak mau membuat Lance kerepotan untuk mencari seseorang yang bahkan posisinya tidak sedang di bumi. Oh, sial berarti ini sama saja dengan Oa memintanya untuk membimbing sang Lantern baru. Baiklah, baiklah, dia sepertinya perlu berbicara baik - baik kepada sang Blue Lantern baru.

 

"Geez, aku tahu Blue Lantern pertama dan dia bukan dirimu."

 

"Kau serius?! Kenapa Oa tak memberitahuku soal dirinya."

 

"Hmm, namanya Shiro."

 

Lance mengangguk menanggapi omongan Keith. Jadi, selama ini memang ada Blue Lantern lain? Mendadak sang pemuda ini marah kepada Oa kepada mereka tak memintanya mencari Blue Lantern tersebut daripada harus bertemu dengan Green Lantern yang menyebalkan ini?  _Well_ , tapi dia perlu informasi yang lebih lanjut mengenai statusnya sebagai Blue Lantern maka dari itu ia memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan interaksinya dengan Keith.

 

"Aku butuh banyak informasi."

 

"Ikut aku."

 

Lance sebenarnya merasa sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan Keith karena dia yakin bahwa Keith tidak sepenuhnya ramah kepadanya, tapi mengapa ia mengajak dirinya untuk ikut? Oh. Oh. Pasti itu hanya bentuk tanggung jawabnya sebagai Lantern yang sedang dibebani Oa. Tetapi, Lance merasa bahwa ia bisa menggoda sang Green Lantern tersebut.

 

"Wow. Wow. Ternyata  _Greenie_  bertingkah baik kepadaku padahal aku pikir dia akan sangat menyebalkan."

 

Keith benar - benar seolah diambang amarah oleh sang Blue Lantern baru. Dia bersumpah bahwa dia membenci Lance dengan sepenuh hatinya, tapi status sang pemuda sebagai Blue Lantern membuatnya berusaha menahan segala murka yang dipendam Keith. Green Lantern menjadi lebih kuat apabila ada Blue Lantern, dan lagi - lagi Keith masih ragu akan kemampuannya dalam bertempur sendirian. Jadi, mau tidak mau dia harus mencoba menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan sang Blue Lantern baru.

 

" _Shut up_  dan ikuti aku."

 

* * *

 

 

Dan sekarang di sinilah sang Green Lantern berakhir, di dalam kediamannya sendiri bersama Blue Lantern yang baru. Keith benar - benar gagal dalam menikmati hari santai dan ia juga gagal menyegarkan pikirannya dengan meminum secangkir kopi karena kemunculan Lance yang sangat tiba - tiba. 

 

"So, tadi kau bilang bahwa ada Blue Lantern bernama Shiro. Kenapa Oa tak memberitahuku soal dirinya?"

 

Lance merupakan yang pertama membuka mulutnya, bagaimanapun berbagai pertanyaan mengenai Lantern dan tetek bengek-nya sudah melintas di kepalanya. Keith sebenarnya ragu akan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan karena yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah sebatas spekulasi belaka. Meski begitu, sang Green Lantern tetap menyatakan spekulasi-nya guna menjawab pertanyaan sang lawan bicara.

 

"Oa tak mau membuatmu kerepotan."

 

" _Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?!_  Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika aku menghampiri pendahulu-ku dan mencari tahu tentang semua ini dari dirinya?!"

 

Poin 1, Lance tidak tahu kalau mencari Shiro akan merepotkan karena sang Blue Lantern yang lebih senior ada di luar angkasa. Poin 2, Lance tak tahu bahwa Blue Lantern dan Green Lantern memiliki sebuah koneksi khusus. Sepertinya Keith perlu menjelaskan semua dasar kepada Lance terlebih dahulu sebelum sang Lantern baru siap untuk bertempur si lapangan seperti dirinya. Sayangnya sebelum satu penjelasan sebuah pertanyaan telah diluncurkan dulu oleh sang Blue Lantern.

 

" _So_ , kekuataan macam apa yang sebenarnya aku miliki?"

 

"Kau mau jawaban yang mana dulu?"

 

"Pada dasarnya kau bisa membuat konstruksi dari cincinmu."

 

"Woah. Okay, sekarang mari kembali ke pertanyaan awalku. Mengapa aku akan repot jika aku berusaha mencari Shiro?"

 

"Dia sedang di luar angkasa."

 

"Oh. Mengapa kau tidak ikut dengannya,  _Greenie_?"

 

Saat pertanyaan itu melayang dari mulut sang Blue Lantern, Keith hanya mampu terdiam.  _Shit_ , pikirannya melayang ke malam sebelum keberangkatan Shiro. Kemampuannya diragukan karena pengalaman yang belum memadai.  _Hell_ , seharusnya ia mengajukan argumen lagi kepada Shiro supaya ia berangkat sehingga ia tidak berakhir di sini bersama seorang bernama Lance ini. Oh, oh, sebuah motif mulai terdengus oleh sang Blue Lantern. Mungkinkah Shiro ingin ia tetap di bumi untuk mengurus sang Lantern baru dan seolah menjadikan peristiwa ini sebagai pengalaman yang bisa membuatnya cukup terkualifikasi untuk misi - misi berbahaya lainnya? Sayangnya, saat sang pemuda dengan rambut hitam tersebut lolos dari pikirannya sebuah suara dari Lance kembali menarik amarahnya.

 

" _I get it_. Kemampuanmu pasti belum memadai.  _Well, Greenie_  mungkin kau harus belajar dariku."

 

"Yeah, yeah, kata seseorang yang baru saja menjadi Lantern."

 

" _Well_ , mungkin aku  _newbie_  tapi akan kupastikan bahwa aku akan lebih baik darimu."

 

Sebuah senyum kebanggaan melintas di wajah pemuda dengan kulit yang lebih gelap dan Keith merasa dia benar - benae sudah tak tahan apabila harus berhadapan dengan orang jenis ini.  _Oh God_ , kenapa Oa memilih orang seperti ini menjadi Blue Lantern? Dia sama sekali tak seperti Shiro, jadi kenapa? Sepertinya Keith lupa bahwa Blue Lantern terdiri dari mereka dengan harapan yang kuat jadi sebuah karakter atau  _personality_  tak terlalu mempengaruhi latar belakang mereka dalam menjadi seorang Lantern. Lance terlalu berani untuk mengangkat murka seorang Keith, sang pemuda tidak lagi peduli bahwa sang Lantern baru ada di dalam tanggung jawabnya.

 

" _Fine_ , cari jalanmu sendiri kalau kau yakin bisa lebih baik dariku."

 

" _Well,well_ , Aku bisa menghampiri si Shiro ini saat dia kembali dan aku tak butuh dirimu,  _meanie greenie_!"

 

Setelah itu juga Lance memantapkan langkah kakinya untuk menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Ketika langkah sang Blue Lantern sudah menginjak bagian luar dari kediaman Keith, ia segera membanting pintu untuk menutupnya. Namun, sebelum pintu tersebut tertutup ia masih sempat mendengar sang Green Lanteen yang bicara dalam nada sinis dan penuh kejengkelan.

 

"Selamat mencoba keberuntunganmu."

 

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu terdengarlah suara pintu yang berhasil terbanting, dan saat itu juga pintu kediaman Keith tertutup rapat. Oh,  _Shit_ , Lantern baru itu hanya tahu bahwa dirinya bisa membuat konstruksi?! Ini berbahaya. Selain pengetahuan sang Lantern baru yang masih minim Keith juga merasa terancam karena sebuah keraguan mengenai kemampuannya sendiri masih terbesit di sana. Sialan, Keith butuh Blue Lantern untuk memperkuat dirinya tetapi sekarang yang ia lakukan adalah membuat satu - satunya Blue Lantern yang ada di bumi marah kepadanya.  _Hell_ , Keith benar - benar melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang cukup besar. Namun, baginya ini lebih baik daripada harus berhadapan dengan Lance dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama lagi.

 

Di tengah perjalanan yang dilakoninya sesekali Lance mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang -tepatnya ke arah kediaman Keith- dan sebuah penyesalan terbesit di benaknya. Dia sekarang seorang Blue Lantern dan dia tak tahu apa - apa mengenai kemampuannya selain dirinya dapat membuat konstruksi dari cincinnya. Hell, ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara membuat konstruksi tersebut dari cincinnya. Apakah ia harus memerintah pada cincinnya seperti beberapa acara manusia dengan kekuatan magis yang biasa disiarkan di televisi? No, no, ini dunia realita tak mungkin dia akan berteriak pada cincinnya 'buatkan aku konstruksi meja' dan cincin tersebut akan bekerja begitu saja. Shit, ia benar - benar menyesali keputusannya untuk beranjak dari kediaman Keith.

 

Dia tak tahu menahu soal kemampuannya sendiri dan dia bahkan tak tahu apakah pendahulunya tersebut akan pulang ke bumi. Bagaimana jika Oa akan mengambil cincin yang kini di salah satu jemarinya karena dia sama sekali tidak lebih berarti dari Blue Lantern yang sebelumnya? Pelbagai rasa ragu mengenai dirinya sebagai seorang Lantern yang tak tahu apa - apa terlintas di pikirannya, seharusnya ia kembali kepada Keith untuk sebuah kejelasan. Namun, gengsi yang dimiliki sang Blue Lantern terlalu besar dan dia tak akan mau untuk sekedar meminta maaf pada Keith berserta meminta petunjuk pada sang Green Lantern oleh sebab itu Lance memilih untuk berjalan kembali ke tempatnya dengan pengetahuan yang terlalu minim.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebuah keresahan masih melanda Lance keesokan harinya. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk tentang bumi yang mungkin saja akan diserang alien terbesit begitu saja di pikiran sang Blue Lantern. Bagaimana jika benar - benar ada alien yang akan menghancurkan bumi dan dia tak bisa berbuat apa - apa? Lance yakin bahwa bumi merupakan satu - satunya tempat yang dicintainya karena di sinilah semua anggota keluarganya berada, san sang Blue Lantern akan merasa gagal apabila ia tak bisa melindungi bumi dan keluarganya. Seharusnya dia kembali ke tempat Keith dan meminta maaf. Sang pemuda menghela nafas-nya sejenak dan membulatkan niatnya untuk menuju ke kediaman Keith untuk meminta maaf serta meminta beberapa petunjuk dari Lantern yang lebih senior tersebut.

 

Lance menatap tak percaya ke arah langit yang menanungi-nya ketika ia berhasil menginjakkan kaki-nya di luar rumahnya. Sebuah penampakan makhluk berwarna abu - abu tengah melintas dan sosok itu sama sekali tak nampak sebagai seorang manusia.  _Hell_ , apakah makhluk itu alien yang sempat dikhawatirkannya? Oh. Oh. Sepertinya acara meminta maaf pada Keith bisa menunggu nanti yang terpenting adalah ia bisa menyelamatkan bumi dari alien ini. Sayangnya, Lance lupa bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang kemampuan baru yang dimilikinya.

 

"Oy! Alien jelek ayo kemari lawan aku!"

 

Dan sang alien menatap Lance dengan tidak percaya.  _Well_ , alien yang kini hendak dilawan Lance ternyata adalah seorang Green Lantern dari sektor lain, dan ya dia datang ke sini untuk membantu Keith yang tengah mengeluh mengenai seorang Blue Lantern baru yang sama sekali tidak kooperatif. Tentu saja dengan cepat alien tersebut mengenali bahwa sosok Lance adalah Blue Lantern yang dimaksud oleh Keith, tanpa keraguan sang alien bergerak mendekati Lance.

 

"Geez, lawan saja aku. Bahkan, kau tidak tahu apa kemampuanmu sendiri."

 

Dan Lance langsung tertohok begitu mendengar omongan sang alien. Hell, lagipula darimana sang alien tahu bahwa dia tidak mengetahui kemampuan-nya sendiri?  _Shit,_  jangan bilang ia tengah dimata - matai oleh alien karena status-nya sebagai Blue Lantern. Sang pemuda akhirnya menatap alien itu dengan tajam.

 

" _Well_ , aku mungkin tidak tahu kemampuan baruku tapi aku jauh lebih baik darimu,  _Mr. Alien_!"

 

" _Just shut up_."

 

Sepertinya Lance benar - benar perlu belajar agar tidak menyombongkan dirinya di hadapan orang - orang, karena saat itu juga sang alien yang ada di hadapannya membuat konstruksi berbentuk penjara yang cukup besar. Sebagai  _friendly reminder_ , seorang Green Lantern selalu mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih jika ada Blue Lantern maka sangat wajar apabila sang alien bisa mengeluarkan konstruksi raksasa yang ada di luar batas kemampuan-nya dan ia segera memasukkan Lance ke dalam penjara tersebut.

 

" _What the fuck_! Apa - apaan maumu!"

Dan terdengarlah beberapa suara bernada protes dan tidak terima dari dalam penjara itu, dan sang alien memilih untuk memgacuhkan-nya dan tetap berjalan -uh, sebenarnya kata terbang lebih tepat- ke rumah Keith.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Thace?"

 

Dan Lance menampakkan batang hidungnya dari celah penjara yang mengurungnya ketika mendengar suara milik Keith.

 

" _Wh-what?!_  Kau berskandal dengan alien ini,  _Greenie_?"

 

Dan seketika alien yang tadi disebut Keith sebagai 'Thace' itu menatap Lance dengan tidak percaya. Apakah Blue Lantern newbie yang tengah dikalahkan-nya ini sama sekali tak tahu kalau juga ada alien yang menjadi Lantern? Keith menghela nafas-nya begitu mendengar ucapan itu.  _Hell_ , bukan salahnya apabila Lance belum tahu soal Lantern ada di berbagai belahan planet.  _Well_ , memang sih harusnya sang Lantern baru menjadi tanggung jawab-nya. Sayangnya, Lance tidaklah kooperatif dan itu alasan yang kuat tentang mengapa dia tidak merasa bersalah akan Lance yang masih minim pengetahuan tentang dirinya.

 

"Kalian masuk saja, dan Thance, kau bisa lepaskan Blue Lantern itu."

 

Seketika konstruksi penjara raksasa berwarna hijau yang tadi sempat mengurung Lance musnah begitu saja, dan Lance memandang sang alien tak percaya.  _Hell_ , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Sedikit keraguan memang ada di benak sang Blue Lantern, tetapi kali ini ia juga sadar bahwa ini kesempatannya untuk meminta maaf pada sang Green Lantern dan juga untuk memgetahui informasi yang lebih banyak mengenai Lantern serta tetek bengek-nya. Jadi, Lance akhirnya memasuki ruangan itu bersama alien yang tadi menangkapnya.

 

" _So, Greenie_. Aku mau bicara sesuatu."

 

Sebelah alis Keith terangkat ketika mendengar omongan Lance tersebut, dan sang Green Lantern seolah berusaha menebak tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang Lantern baru yang menyebalkan tersebut. Sontak saja mata Keith mendapati Thace yang berada di sebelah Lance, mungkin penjelasan mengenai eksistensi Lantern terlebih dahulu akan lebih mudah.

 

"Kau mau menanyakan soal Thance, bukan?  _Well_ , Lantern bukan hanya ada di sektor bumi saja. Populasi Lantern tersebut di seluruh semesta dan galaksi."

 

Dan seketika itu Lance terdiam, dan menatap alien yang ada di sebelahnya.  _So_ , alien yang ada di sebelah-nya ini juga Lantern? Sebuah senyum  _awkward_  diajukan oleh sang pemuda dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjabat tangan Thace.

"Ugh, maaf atas perlakuanku yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku Lance, dan sepertinya kau sudah tahu bahwa aku seorang Blue Lantern baru."

 

"Ya, ya, sepertinya kau perlu mengurangi sedikit tingkah angkuh dan sok-mu itu. Aku Thace, seorang Galra, dari sektor Mamora dan Green Lantern."

 

Dan seusai jabatan tangan-nya dilepaskan oleh Thace, Lance kembali menatap Keith dan teringat akan tujuan utama-nya untuk meminta maaf.

 

" _Greenie_!"

 

"Huh? Apa lagi, Lance?"

 

Dan ketika sang Green Lantern dari sektor bumi tersebut menyebut nama asli-nya, Lance terdiam sejenak. Oh, oh, baiklah sebuah perkenalan secara formal dengan sang Green Lantern yang akan jadi partner-nya ini mungkin tak akan buruk.

 

"Oke, kau sudah mendengarku berbicara bahwa namaku Lance sebanyak dua kali. Jadi, siapa namamu, Greenie?"

 

"Cukup Keith."

 

Dan sebuah anggukan tanda mengerti diakukan sang Lantern baru. W-wait! Kenapa lagi - lagi dia melupakan niat-nya untuk meminta maaf?

 

"Keith!"

 

"Apa? Kau butuh penjelasan mengenai kekuatan-mu? Jadi Blue--"

 

"Keith! Dengar! Sebelum kau bicara mengenai kekuataanku, aku mau bicara sesuatu dulu padamu!"

 

" _Fine_ , katakan sekarang juga."

 

"Aku minta maaf atas peristiwa kemarin, oke? Anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi."

 

" _Fine_."

 

Dan kini Lance merasa sedikit lega, dan Thace hanya menatap kedua Lantern tersebut dengan santai. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai dengan bantuan-nya untuk Keith.

 

"Keith, kurasa aku harus kembali, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

 

"Ok.  _Thanks_ , Thace."

 

Dan akhirnya kini Lance dan Keith kembali berdua di dalam Keith, yang berbeda kali ini atmosfir di antara mereka. Kali ini mereka sudah nampak sedikit akur.  _WellI,_ bagaimanapun mereka memang belum sepenuhnya akur.

 

"Jadi... Kenapa kau tak menjelaskan kemampuan yang kumiliki sekarang ini,  _Greenie_?"

 

" _Well_ , kemampuan Lantern pada dasarnya ada di dalam cincin mereka dan tentu saja membuat konstruksi merupakan kemampuan utama mereka."

 

"Kau sudah bilang mengenai membuat konstruksi, tetapi bagaimana caranya?"

 

"Itu tergantung pada tipe Lantern apa dirimu."

 

" _No_ , jangan bilang kau tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Bagaimanapun kau Green Lantern, dan aku Blue Lantern pasti cari kerjanya berbeda."

 

"Geez, Aku bersama Shiro sekian lama. Jadi, bisa kupastikan aku tahu cara kerja Blue Lantern."

 

" _So_ , bagaimana?"

 

"Apabila kemampuan Green Lantern dilandaskan pada ' _willpower_ ' dan rasa 'ketidaktakutan', maka kemampuan Blue Lantern dilandaskan pada 'harapan'. Apakah kau berani mencoba?"

 

" _Brining it on, Greenie!_ "

 

Dan setelah itu Lance mencoba untuk membuat konstruksi dengan cara fokus pada harapan yang dimiliki-nya, perlahan dan pasti sebuah konstruksi berbentuk bunga berwarna biru muncul di hadapannya. Oh, oh, sepertinya Lance benar - benar akan menyukai kemampuan baru-nya.

 

"Bagus, dan ada sebuah informasi tambahan yang perlu kau ketahui, dan sessungguh-nya aku yakin ini alasan mengapa Oa memintamu untuk menjadi Blue Lantern."

 

"Katakan,  _Greenie_! Jangan buat aku penasaran!"

 

"Kalau kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa kau dipilih itu mudah, Oa melihat kau hidup berlandaskan pada harapan yang kuat oleh sebab itu kau dipercayakan untuk memegang kekuataan yang berlandaskan pada harapan itu sendiri."

 

"Aku rasa itu pasti bukan informasi tambahan yang kau maksud."

 

" _Fine_ , Green Lantern dan Blue Lantern memiliki ikatan yang spesial."

 

"Dude, kau tak bermaksud mengajakku ke dalam hubungan yang lebih serius seperti pacaran, bukan?"

 

Keith mengajukan tatapan tak percaya ke arah Lance.  _Hell_ , bagaimana mungkin sosok Blue Lantern tersebut mengira ikatan spesial yang dimaksud adalah seperti pacaran?  _Hell, No_ , dia tak mau terlibat dengan urusan yang terlihat tak penting tersebut. Lagipula dia tak akan sudi  untuk menjalin asmara bersama pemuda menyebalkan seperti Lance ini.

 

"Geez, sama sekali bukan seperti itu. Hubungan ini terkait dengan kekuataan kedua-nya."

 

"Apakah itu alasan mengapa Thace bisa membuatkanku penjara raksasa seperti tadi?!"

 

" _Exactly_. Kemampuan Green Lantern akan meningkat drastis apabila ada Blue Lantern di dekatnya.  _So_ , Lance kita saling membutuhkan di sini."

 

" _Fine_ , Keith. Kau membutuhkan kekuatanku untuk mendukungmu dan ku membutuhkanmu untuk menjelaskan semua hal rumit tentang Lantern ini. So, mulai sekarang kita partner?"

 

Dan sebuah senyum diajukan oleh sang Blue Lantern seraya ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk dijabat untuk sang Green Lantern, dan Keith dengan santai menggapai tangan milik Blue Lantern yang mulai sekarang ini akan jadi partner baru-nya sampai hari dimana Shiro kembali.

 

" _Deal_."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I mixed two space thingy so yeah. Btw, I know Blue Lantern and Green Lantern actually have different homebase but I don't think it'll work in this story so I made both homebase are in Oa, beside isn't that in GL canon Blue Lantern homebase already destroyed? So I think put 'em in the same homebase is the best solution.


End file.
